La Caja De Música
by Laly Zamora
Summary: Naruto y Hinata, unidos por sus pasados trágicos y por su deuda de amor con Lady Senju, no pueden evitar sentirse atraídos. Pero antes deben resolver el misterio que anida en la memoria de Hinata, la clave sobre la fatídica noche en que su mundo se vino abajo, en la que el fuego sosegó la vida de sus padres dejándola tan sólo con una caja de música como recuerdo de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**Hertfordshire, Inglaterra Mayo, 1862 **

Una tos violenta la despertó de golpe. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara con el puño intentando despejarse la cabeza y aliviar el escozor de sus húmedos ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? No era su dormitorio. No estaba a salvo, ni arropada en su cama como pensaba. Los petirrojos. El nido. La cabaña. Ahora recordaba. La estancia se iluminó con un gran resplandor y notó una fuerte oleada de calor. Se puso de rodillas; tenía las pupilas dilatadas del asombro. ¿Luz solar? Imposible. Era de noche. Una noche inusualmente fría. Por eso había buscado cobijo. Cuando se metió en la cabaña y se enterró entre un montón de mantas viejas estaba temblando. Sin embargo, ahora hacía un calor insoportable, el pelo se le pegaba al cuello, su camisón estaba enganchado a la piel como un caramelo pegajoso. ¿Por qué?

El brillo se intensificó, un muro de llamas la acechaba como un tigre a punto de atacar. Fuego. La cabaña estaba ardiendo. Gimió aterrada y se refugió en un rincón, llevándose una manta a la mejilla para protegerse. Sus ásperos carraspeos se unían al ominoso crujido de las llamas, cuyo sonido suponía un aterrador contraste con la cadenciosa melodía con la que se había quedado dormida. La caja de música. El miedo le creó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Dónde estaba la caja de música? Empezó a palpar por el suelo desesperadamente. Ahí estaba, pensó agarrándola con sus dedos temblorosos. Justo donde la había dejado, sólo que ahora estaba muda, tras haber realizado su habitual milagro esa misma noche. Las notas plateadas habían llegado hasta las copas de los árboles, apaciguando a los petirrojos recién nacidos y luego la habían acompañado hasta la cabaña, acunándola y serenándola hasta quedarse dormida. Pero luego se había despertado en una pesadilla. Al mirar por la habitación en llamas, de pronto se dio cuenta del horror de la situación. Ni siquiera su caja de música podía protegerla de todo esto. Si se quedaba allí moriría. No quería morir.

«Mamá», susurró instintivamente, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo tonta que era. ¿Cómo podía llamar a su madre para que la salvara cuando ninguno de sus padres tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba? Nadie más podía salvarla. Sacó fuerza de flaqueza, lanzó a un lado la manta e intentó ponerse en pie agarrando su caja de música. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero se las secó, consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el fuego avanzara y le quitara toda oportunidad de escapar. Tenía que actuar ahora. Se abrió paso por la cabaña, tropezando una y otra vez con las cajas que había por en medio, gimiendo de dolor cada vez pero sin gritar. Eso supondría tener que respirar e inhalar el humo que acechaba a su nariz y a sus pulmones. Mantenía los labios apretados y se tragaba sus sollozos. Tras diez pasos que le parecieron un centenar, consiguió llegar a la puerta. El picaporte ardía de tal modo que se quemó los dedos al tocarlo y los retiró de inmediato. Volvió a intentarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. No podía soportar el dolor el tiempo suficiente como para abrir la puerta. Sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar. Tenía que salir como fuera. De pronto se miró la manga del camisón y recordó a su madre cuando utilizaba los trapos de cocina para sacar las ollas calientes del horno. Quizás el camisón sirviera para esa misma finalidad. Se bajó la manga con determinación hasta que se cubrió toda la mano. Hecho esto, agarró de nuevo el picaporte, sintió que el calor le irradiaba a través de la fina tela mientras lo giraba desesperadamente. Al mismo tiempo, a pesar de su frágil complexión, tiró con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta se abrió, liberándola de su prisión de fuego. La fría noche le golpeó en la cara; estaba cargada de olor a almizcle y a madera quemada; salió tropezando, jadeando una y otra vez para recuperar el aliento. Se tambaleó por la hierba, resbalando una y otra vez, hasta que le flaquearon las fuerzas y se le doblaron las rodillas cayendo al suelo, aunque a salvo. Todavía agarrada a su caja de música, se las arregló para girar la cabeza, se apartó su enredada mata de pelo y pudo contemplar toda la magnitud de lo que había escapado. Había llamas por todas partes. Estaban destruyendo todos los edificios, desde la cabaña hasta las habitaciones del servicio. Las habitaciones del servicio... ¡Dios mío, no! «¡Mamá!» El miedo se apoderó de ella como un monstruoso dragón de un cuento de hadas. De nuevo se esforzó por levantarse, enredándose con el dobladillo de su camisón y cayendo al suelo. Se puso otra vez en pie, colocó sus manos al lado de la boca y gritó: «¡Papá!» Estaba mareada, pero no hizo caso, dio tres pasos más hacia el muro de humo y llamas. Nunca consiguió llegar. «Mamá...» Empezó a tambalearse y a realizar todos sus movimientos de una manera extraña; sus gestos eran lentos y fantasmagóricos. De pronto, sus piernas se negaron a obedecer las órdenes de su mente aturdida por el humo, la hierba empezó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante. Volvió a llamar a sus padres, pero su voz sonaba muy extraña y parecía venir del más allá. «Mamá... papá... », Esta vez lo que salió de su garganta fue como un graznido. Se le cerraron los ojos y la inconsciencia se impuso a sus súplicas y a sus fuerzas; las salvajes llamas completaban su misión letal mientras ella caía lejos de su alcance. Uno a uno los edificios fueron devorados por ese furioso infierno. A salvo de su tediosa destrucción, ella yacía inconsciente; la caja de música se había quedado algo más atrás. A salvo y en perfecto estado, su madreperla y reborde dorado no habían sufrido ningún daño. Su melodía se había silenciado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 **

**Abril, 1875 **

¿Por qué habría solicitado esa reunión? Era al menos la centésima vez que Naruto Uzumaki se hacía esa pregunta; no podía dejar de darle vueltas al posible motivo de dicha entrevista mientras su coche cruzaba la verja de la elegante mansión de lady Senju. Estaba muy tenso y su nerviosismo había ido aumentando en el transcurso de las veinticinco millas que separaban Londres de Hertford. Todavía no había encontrado una respuesta que le satisficiera. ¡Maldita sea! Ese capítulo de su vida se había cerrado hacía décadas y no tenía ninguna intención de reabrirlo, y mucho menos debido al fallecimiento del bribón que había sido su autor. Sin embargo, Naruto procuraba no olvidar que era lady Senju quien le había mandado llamar. A pesar de que su única relación con ella durante todos estos años había sido por carta, la idea de negarse a responder a su suplicante llamada era impensable. Le debía demasiado y por más visitas que le hiciera nunca podría pagar la deuda que tenía con ella. «¿Visitas?», pensó irónicamente. De hecho, ésa era la primera vez que ella había solicitado su presencia. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido a verle, y mucho menos a invitarle a Nevon Manor. Ah, sabía muy bien cuál era la razón.

La conocía, la comprendía y la aceptaba. También era consciente de que la razón por la que se había comportado de ese modo hacía una semana que ya no existía; el causante de la misma había muerto, el obstáculo infranqueable, el que había frustrado los deseos de lady Senju, el que había separado a Naruto de su pasado. Bien. Ahora lady Senju ya no tenía impedimentos para solicitar su presencia. Pero la pregunta seguía vigente: ¿para qué? Ella mejor que nadie sabía que el pasado no se podía cambiar. La crueldad, las mentiras y todos los males por los que se había caracterizado estaban grabados en sus células desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había transcurrido una eternidad, sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos y nada ni nadie podía alterar esa dura realidad. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que la había impulsado a concertar esa entrevista? ¿Y por qué tanta urgencia? «Mi hermano ha muerto», decía su nota.

«Ven enseguida a Nevon Manor. Nunca te he pedido nada. Por favor, no me falles ahora.» Naruto gesticulaba con la boca mientras leía sus palabras. El hecho de que el duque de Whitshire hubiera muerto significaba tan poco para él como la sangre que compartían. Eso último no era más que un cruel accidente del destino; lo primero, la inevitable culminación de la vida. Al fin y al cabo, todo hombre, santo o virtuoso, ha de morir. Incluso un alma tan oscura como la de Nawaki acaba siendo reclamada, aunque sea para ir directamente al infierno. De pronto, se impuso su mente jurídica planteándose una nueva posibilidad. Un fallecimiento implicaba tener que arreglar la situación legal de sus bienes, un complicado proceso, dada la inmensa riqueza y el sinfín de propiedades del duque. Y aunque Nawaki sin duda había legado su título y pertenencias a su heredero —en este caso su hijo legítimo, Menma—, eso no excluía que hubiera otras cláusulas en su testamento. ¿Habría especificado ese bastardo algo negativo para lady Senju? ¿Era ésa la razón de su inesperada petición? ¿Necesitaba la ayuda de Naruto? No era muy probable. Según se decía, la relación de Tsunade Senju con su hermano había sido buena... siempre y cuando ella cumpliera con sus deseos.

Lo cual se suponía que así era, a excepción de su gran engaño que no se había descubierto. Además, si había algún problema en el testamento de Nawaki, Naruto sería la última persona a la que recurriría lady Senju, debido a su falta de objetividad en este tema. Salvo que fuera a él a quien intentara proteger. Esa idea le provocó una gran inquietud. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que incluso muerto, el duque hubiera tramado algo para ocasionarle alguna nueva desgracia en su vida y lady Senju pretendiera advertirle? Imposible. Nawaki creía que él había muerto. Lady Senju se había encargado de ello hacía treinta años; le había asegurado que había abandonado a su hijo no deseado en la calle, donde posiblemente habría muerto de inanición. Lo cual eliminaba el testamento de Nawaki como posible razón para esa visita y se quedaba con las mismas preguntas insidiosas. Al entrar en el camino privado que conducía a la mansión aflojó las riendas y abandonó sus especulaciones. La casa estaba justo enfrente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que deseara lady Senju, pronto lo sabría. Y cualquiera que fuera su petición, intentaría complacerla, sin desenterrar su desagradable pasado. Apenas había tomado esta decisión cuando un pequeño rayo blanco se cruzó por el camino, parándose justo delante del coche de caballos de Naruto. El rayo, que resultó ser un veloz pero aterrorizado conejo, se quedó paralizado durante un momento, mirándole con temor, antes de reemprender su alocada carrera hacia el otro lado del camino, donde desapareció en el bosque. Los caballos de Naruto se desbocaron. Relincharon asustados y se detuvieron escandalosamente, encabritándose y llevando atrás las cabezas en señal de protesta.

«¡Tranquilos!», dijo Naruto, volviendo a coger las riendas con firmeza en un intento de dominarlos mientras el coche se desviaba precariamente a la izquierda. Tras un breve forcejeo, los asustadizos caballos obedecieron y el coche se detuvo, quedándose al borde del camino. «¡Caramba!», murmuró Naruto. Miró a la derecha explorando el bosque; el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles era el único indicio de que había pasado algo por ahí. —¡Señor! ¡Perdóneme, señor! La cabeza de Naruto empezó a buscar siguiendo el sonido de la voz femenina y jadeante que se acercaba por la misma dirección que el conejo blanco. —¿Sí? —Parpadeó cuando vio a una joven que se dirigía hacia el coche; tenía una cascada de pelo negro-azulado que ondeaba alrededor de su rostro manchado y de huesos prominentes; sus ojos, —de color lila claro, reflejaban preocupación. —¿Ha visto a un conejo blanco por aquí? —dijo jadeando y mirando furtivamente a su alrededor. A pesar de la tensión que había vivido en los últimos momentos, Naruto notó que le temblaban los labios. —Disculpe —repitió la joven, mirando a Naruto como cuestionándose si la había oído—. ¿Ha visto a un conejo blanco por aquí? Le he visto correr en esta dirección. Sólo espero que no le haya dado un golpe con su coche. —Dicho esto, miró al camino y relajó los hombros al comprobar que no había ningún animal herido—. ¡Gracias a Dios! No obstante, estoy segura de que debe haberse asustado. Dios sabe adónde habrá ido. He de encontrarle antes de que se haga daño. Es demasiado curioso para ser prudente. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué me habré quedado dormida? Sé que a Crumpet le encanta salir corriendo a la menor oportunidad. ¿Está seguro de que no lo ha visto, un conejo blanco de aspecto desconcertado que corre como si tuviera una prisa tremenda? Ésa fue la clave. Naruto empezó a mover los hombros de la risa. —No estoy seguro —consiguió decir—. ¿Llevaba un chaleco? ¿Quizá miraba un reloj de bolsillo? Al principio la joven frunció el ceño, su preocupación no le permitía entender la broma.

De pronto, se le hizo la luz y empezó a parpadear. —No. De hecho, iba bastante desnudo. —Ah, en tal caso creo que puedo calmar sus temores. El granujilla que hace unos segundos cruzó el camino asustando a mis caballos y consiguiendo que mi coche casi se saliera del camino, era blanco e iba desnudo. Creo adivinar que es el conejo que está buscando. Si es así, está ileso. —Naruto señaló en la dirección hacia donde había ido—. Se dirigió hacia esos bosques, justo detrás de aquel olmo. —Sonrió y prosiguió—: ¿Va a ir tras él? Le aparecieron dos hoyuelos en cada una de sus manchadas mejillas.

—No, creo que no. En el bosque está a salvo. Dejaré que se divierta. Ya le reñiré más tarde.

—Dudo que regrese si sabe que le espera una reprimenda.

—Oh sí, lo hará cuando sus ganas de comer superen el temor a la reprimenda. —La joven se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. O cuando mire su supuesto reloj de bolsillo y se dé cuenta de que es la hora de comer —añadió, riéndose. Levantó la cabeza y le miró sin ocultar su interés—. Usted debe ser Naruto Uzumaki. La tía Tsunade le está esperando.

¿Tía Tsunade? Eso era nuevo. —Sí, efectivamente —dijo en voz alta—. Veo que estoy en evidente desventaja. Usted conoce mi nombre, pero yo ni siquiera tengo la menor idea del suyo. A menos que, por supuesto, se llame Alicia.

Ella volvió a sonreírle. —No. Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Vivo en Nevon Manor. —Empezó a marcharse mientras hablaba—. No quiero que esto se convierta en una presentación no oficial. Tía Tsunade se sentiría muy decepcionada si se enterara de que le he conocido con este aspecto tan deplorable. Está muy orgullosa de usted, ¿lo sabía? De usted y de sus logros. Quiere que todos llevemos nuestras mejores galas y nos comportemos lo mejor que sepamos cuando nos presente. Así que vale más que me vaya corriendo a casa para arreglarme. Hasta la vista... hasta que nos presenten —corrigió— en breve. Dicho esto corrió hacia la mansión.

Naruto la siguió con la mirada, divertido por el encuentro e intrigado por lo que acababa de descubrir. De modo que lady Senju tenía una sobrina y no se había enterado hasta ahora. De todas formas nunca le habían informado de los asuntos de familia. Era evidente que eso iba a cambiar, si lo que acababa de decir la sobrina de lady Senju era cierto. Si era verdad lo que le había dicho, estaba a punto de conocer a un número desconocido de personas, todas ellas previamente preparadas para causarle buena impresión. ¿Por qué? Sólo había un modo de averiguado. Tomó de nuevo las riendas y azuzó a los caballos para que se dirigieran a la mansión. —Buenos días, señor Uzumaki. Lady Senju le está esperando. —Un alto y majestuoso mayordomo le abrió la puerta, repasándole brevemente de la cabeza a los pies, aunque con discreción; si Naruto hubiera sido menos observador ni se habría dado cuenta—. Bienvenido a Nevon Manor —prosiguió con una ensayada reverencia. Al enderezarse levantó la barbilla; tenía el pelo de un llamativo color blanco y largo, atado en una coleta. — Me llamo Jiraiya. Le ruego que me comunique cualquier cosa que necesite y procuraré complacerle cuanto antes.

—Gracias, Jiraiya—respondió Naruto, intrigado una vez más por esa cálida bienvenida, pero todavía desconcertado por la causa. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a una hilera de sirvientes moviéndose como flechas: unos llevaban bandejas, otros pulían los muebles, todos le miraban de reojo y con curiosidad. Resumiendo, empezaba a preguntarse si iban a alinearse y a lanzar pétalos de rosa a su paso—. En realidad, no necesito nada, salvo saber dónde se encuentra lady Senju, eso es todo.

—Está en la biblioteca señor. Yo mismo le conduciré hasta allí; luego le serviré un refrigerio. —El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta a propósito—. Corríjame si me equivoco, señor. Por lo que sé, usted prefiere el café al té. Lo toma sólo, sin leche ni azúcar. En cuanto al refrigerio, prefiere los pasteles de canela, con gelatina de frambuesa por encima, a los bollos. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Me equivoco, señor?

—En nada. —Naruto inclinó la cabeza y le miró fascinado—. Dígame, ¿hay algo sobre mí que usted no sepa, Jiraiya?

—Intento esmerarme, señor. Lady Senju lo prefiere así. Ahora, si desea seguirme. —El mayordomo hizo un gesto ceremonioso, luego se giró con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda y empezó a recorrer el pulido vestíbulo. Naruto le siguió, pero de pronto se sintió inusualmente incómodo. Le costaba mucho ponerse nervioso, por eso era tan bueno en su profesión. Sin embargo, ahora se preparaba para ver a la mujer que le había salvado la vida y asegurado su futuro; se sentía extrañamente nervioso, le invadía la sensación de que estaba a punto de enfrentarse de nuevo a los fantasmas del pasado. Primero un encuentro desenfadado con una joven sacada de un cuento de hadas, y ahora esto. Para un hombre que se regía por los hechos, que se basaba en la razón en lugar de los sentimientos, el día empezaba a ser de lo más inquietante.

—¿Sí? —respondió una delicada voz, a la llamada de Jiraiya.

—Discúlpeme, señora —empezó el mayordomo, abriendo un poco la puerta de la biblioteca con un crujido—, el señor Uzumaki está aquí.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Oyó que murmuraba—. Por favor, Jiraiya, hazle pasar. Jiraiya abrió del todo la puerta y con un gesto le indicó que entrara. Naruto entró lentamente, preguntándose si el recuerdo que había guardado todos estos años de una diminuta dama de rasgos aristocráticos y una mata de pelo rubio dorado recogida en dos coletas, coincidiría con la mujer que iba a ver por primera vez después de veintitrés años. —Naruto. —La anciana matrona que se acercaba hacia él con los brazos abiertos era una réplica de su recuerdo, salvo por el color del pelo —ahora con destellos blancos— y los surcos propios de la edad en las mejillas y en la frente—. Oh, Naruto. —Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos castaño claro al observar detenidamente todas sus facciones, moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación y cogiéndole de las manos—. Tienes un aspecto magnífico. Alto. Guapo. Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera imaginado... —De pronto se calló. —Disculpa.

—Me alegro de verla, milady —respondió Naruto; su voz se endureció cuando le asaltaron los recuerdos de la infancia, que se sucedían uno tras otro a una velocidad abismal—. Usted también tiene muy buen aspecto. De hecho, está tal como la recordaba —le dijo besándole la mano.

—Bueno eso no es cierto, pero gracias por decirlo. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y le soltó las manos sin ninguna prisa—. Por favor, siéntate. Jiraiya te servirá un refrigerio y luego hablaremos. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que se sentara; luego se sentó él en una de las sillas de la biblioteca.

—He venido en cuanto recibí su mensaje.

—Sí, esperaba que lo hicieras. —Se calló al ver entrar de nuevo a Jiraiya, que colocó la bandeja en la mesita auxiliar.

—¿Le sirvo, señora? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—No, gracias, Jiraiya. Lo haré yo misma.

—Como guste. ¿Desean alguna cosa más?

—De momento, no. Pero no tardaré en llamarle.

—Por supuesto, milady. —Jiraiya hizo una reverencia—. Que disfrute de su invitado.

Lady Senju esperó a que cerrara la puerta, y luego volvió a dirigirse a Naruto.

—¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Nunca pensé que podría hacerlo. Pero, ahora que Nawaki ha muerto...

—Ruego que acepte mis condolencias por su fallecimiento. Ella levantó las cejas.

—¿Cómo puedes ofrecerme algo que sin duda no sientes?

—Siento contradecirla. Realmente siento mis condolencias. Pero son por usted, no por el duque. Mi opinión personal sobre él no cambia el hecho de que fuera su hermano. Por lo tanto, las condolencias que le ofrezco son genuinas, se lo aseguro. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de lady Senju.

—No has cambiado, Naruto. Sigues siendo tan directo y sincero como siempre e igualmente hábil en llevar las cosas a tu terreno. No me extraña que ningún otro abogado en Inglaterra pueda compararse contigo. Te doy las gracias por tus amables deseos. En cuanto a mis sentimientos, son encontrados. Tú sabes mejor que nadie, lo diferentes que éramos mi hermano y yo. Yo le quería, pero rara vez me agradaba. Para ser sincera, una parte de mí no siente nada, salvo un gran alivio por su muerte. —Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Te parezco un monstruo?

—No, lady Senju. Me parece humana. Como única respuesta tomó la cafetera y sirvió dos humeantes tazas.

—Lady Senju. ¡Qué formal! Dime Naruto, después de todos estos años, ¿no crees que podrías llamarme Tsunade?

—Si eso le complace. —Sí me complacería. —Le dio la taza junto con la bandeja de pasteles de canela—. Confío en que sigan siendo tus favoritos.

—Sí, lo son.

—Excelente. Mi cocinera ha hecho docenas. Por favor, sírvete. Naruto se sirvió dos pasteles en el plato, adoptando una postura falsamente informal.

—Discúlpeme, señora. Pero ¿soy yo la mosca y usted la araña? Lady Senju se detuvo cuando tenía los labios en la taza.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Sólo que tanto usted como sus sirvientes parecen estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por complacerme. ¿Me están conduciendo al matadero? Su comentario fue acogido con una risa.

—No, Naruto. Te aseguro que estás muy a salvo. —Su risa se transformó en una triste y nostálgica mirada—. Sólo que pensaba que nunca llegaría este momento, que nunca podría abrirte las puertas de mi casa como te abrí las de mi corazón. Si he ido demasiado lejos... si he hecho que te sintieras incómodo...

—Por supuesto que no. —Naruto se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y se sintió culpable—. Le pido disculpas. Mi comentario ha sido grosero e inoportuno. —Frunció los labios mirando su taza de café—. Francamente, no sé cómo actuar. Le debo mi infancia, mi escolarización, mi carrera, mi propia vida. Pero su mensaje me ha inquietado mucho.

—¿Mi mensaje o yo? —Eso depende de la razón por la que lo envió. —Lo he pensado mucho. —Tsunade dio un largo suspiro de resignación

—. Estás enfadado conmigo. —Dejó su taza y prosiguió—: No te culpo. Te he tenido abandonado todos estos años, te he dejado prácticamente sólo desde que fallecieron los Uzumaki. Mi única excusa es que soy débil. Temía por tu vida... Y por la mía. No tuve el valor para enfrentarme a la reacción de Nawaki si se hubiera enterado de lo que había hecho y seguía haciendo. Por eso mantuve las distancias, para protegerte a ti... Y a mí misma. Soy una cobarde Naruto. Y por ello has tenido que crecer con mis cartas como única familia. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? Naruto dejó su plato a un lado, sorprendido y consternado por su injustificada autocensura.

—Perdonarla, ¿por qué? ¿Por librarme de los horrores de ser arrojado a la calle para que muriera como un animal? ¿Por ocultarme en un lugar seguro donde Nawaki no pudiera encontrarme? ¿Por darme unos padres estupendos, una vida y un futuro?

—Quizá, por el mero hecho de tener a un hombre tan despiadado como hermano —respondió ella en voz baja.

—El linaje es un accidente del destino. Lo sé mejor que nadie, por propia experiencia. Comparemos mis lazos de sangre con los actuales. Nawaki, el hombre que me engendró, no sólo se negó a reconocerme, sino que hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de mi desaparición y así ahorrarse el bochorno de tener un hijo bastardo. ¿Y mi madre? Era demasiado débil, asustadiza o egoísta como para quedarse conmigo. Me abandonó en la puerta de su casa y volvió a los escenarios y a su floreciente carrera. Eso en cuanto a los lazos de sangre. Ahora hablemos de los verdaderos vínculos. Los Uzumaki me educaron. Eran buena gente, me enseñaron a diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, me transmitieron —con el ejemplo y con la palabra— la importancia de trabajar duro, me hicieron sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Ellos fueron mis verdaderos padres, Tsunade, en todos los aspectos realmente importantes. Todavía lo serían, de no haber sido por esa epidemia de gripe que acabó con ellos cuando yo tenía diez años.

—Tragedia que yo debía haberte transmitido personalmente junto con el resto de la desconcertante verdad, no mediante una carta fría e imparcial.

—Su carta no era fría ni imparcial. —Naruto visualizó al desconcertado muchacho de diez años que estudiaba una explicación que cambiaría su vida para siempre—. Estaba cargada de sufrimiento y de tristeza... Y de un deseo ferviente de que las cosas pudieran ser distintas.

—¿Puedes imaginarte cuánto quería acudir a ti? ¿Ir hasta Eton y sentarme a tu lado para explicarte los detalles de tu parentesco y responder a todo lo que quisieras preguntarme? ¿Para asegurarte, una y otra vez, que eras justamente ese mismo joven extraordinario que siempre has sido, que nada ni nadie podría cambiar ese hecho? Tsunade juntó sus manos temblorosas. —Pero, no me atreví. Los tentáculos de Nawaki llegaban hasta cada uno de los prestigiosos miembros del comité de admisiones de Eton. Sólo confiaba en una persona, Hayate Gekko, y era porque había sido amigo de mi difunto esposo Dan, durante mucho tiempo. Hayate era la persona a través de la cual realizaba todos los pagos anónimos para tu educación. En cuanto al resto, si alguno de ellos me hubiera visto, no hubiera cabido duda de que Nawaki se habría enterado. Mi hermano era todo menos tonto. Me habría hecho preguntas y sondeado hasta descubrir la verdad. No podía arriesgarme. También quería que tuvieras algo más que mi palabra sobre tu verdadero linaje. Quería que tuvieras una confirmación escrita, por si alguna vez te encontrabas en una situación en la que necesitaras verificar tu verdadera identidad. De modo que junto con mi carta, hice que mi mensajero te entregara todos los documentos que me dejó tu madre cuando te abandonó delante de mi puerta. Te los envié... Y luego esperé rezando para que te pusieras en contacto conmigo, sabiendo perfectamente que no lo harías.

—Me imploró que no lo hiciera —le recordó Naruto, con un tono más tenso de lo que pretendía—. Me escribió que nuestra única relación sería por correspondencia. Me decía que temía por mi vida si Nawaki se enteraba de la verdad.

—Sin duda, así era. —Tsunade hizo una pausa—. ¿Y de no haber sido así? ¿Te habrías puesto en contacto conmigo si no te lo hubiera prohibido?

—Probablemente, no. —Naruto miró hacia otro lado—. Al menos, no de inmediato. Necesitaba tiempo para comprender las cosas, para aceptar la tremenda revelación que me acababan de hacer. —Tragó saliva—. Descubrir que me habían mentido durante diez años fue todo un trauma, que tenía que asimilar y aceptar por mí mismo.

—Estuve semanas sin dormir preocupada por tu reacción —añadió Tsunade compungida.

—Me recuperé. —Naruto respiró profundo dispuesto a poner punto y final a esta conversación—. De cualquier modo, no tiene nada de qué disculparse. Desde luego no por Nawaki, que fue quien cometió sus pecados por voluntad propia. Además, ahora está muerto y ya no supone ninguna amenaza para ninguno de los dos. Entonces, ¿por qué estamos hablando de él?

—Cierto, ¿por qué? —Tsunade estudió la expresión de Naruto a fondo.

—Volvamos a su nota. A pesar de que es afectuosa, no parece que me esté invitando a una reunión familiar. Es escueta y algo seca. ¿Por qué no me dice lo que está pensando? Tsunade se arregló el pelo con un gesto ágil y rápido.

—¡Dios mío! Eres formidable. No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti en los tribunales. Naruto hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Así es como debe ser después de su inversión. Usted se aseguró de que tuviera la mejor educación y formación: Eton, Oxford, Ins of Court.

—Yo sólo pagué para que asistieras. Medrar en cada una de esas instituciones ha sido un logro tuyo y sólo tuyo. —Tsunade se levantó y se movió lentamente por la biblioteca, de ese modo majestuoso en que Naruto recordaba cuando venía a visitarles a la granja secreta donde había instalado a los Uzumaki: su hogar. El primer y único hogar que conoció. Tsunade cogió un libro de una estantería y empezó alisar las páginas de lo que parecía un álbum de recortes. —Todos los años terminabas el curso siendo el primero de la clase —dijo en voz alta, ojeando las páginas y acariciándolas como si fueran valiosas joyas—. Esto son cartas de recomendación del jefe de estudios de Eton y de tus innumerables tutores de Oxford y de Ins of Court. Te has especializado en derecho francés y latino. Has sido uno de los alumnos más jóvenes y ávidos que se han sentado en el Westminster Hall, y posiblemente ahora seas el abogado más apto para enfrentarse a la División de Equidad, al Tribunal Supremo y al Tribunal de las Causas Civiles. Volvió a pasar página y señaló un recorte de periódico. —Estás trabajando en el proyecto de crear una facultad de derecho general donde se enseñe tanto a los que quieren ser abogados como a los funcionarios en prácticas. También estás haciendo sorprendentes progresos en el campo del derecho de la propiedad de las mujeres casadas, que nos concederá derechos con los que jamás hubiéramos soñado. —Tsunade miró hacia arriba con lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos—. Además, sé de primera mano que no sólo te piden consejo todos los notarios más respetables de Inglaterra, sino que si los benchers del Lincoln's In consiguen su propósito, serás el abogado más joven que haya pertenecido al Consejo de la Reina, un logro extraordinario, teniendo en cuenta tu origen humilde. ¿He de seguir? —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Ese libro de recortes es la historia de mi vida? —Naruto estaba atónito—. ¿Ha guardado todos los datos que ha ido recopilando de mis estudios y de mi carrera?

—Así es. Y no sólo mediante las cartas de las escuelas a las que has ido y de los recortes de periódicos donde alababan todos tus méritos legales. Mis detectives han sido bastante rigurosos informándome de todas aquellas cosas que no aparecían en la prensa y cartas: tu estabilidad económica, tus contactos con todas las personas correctas. Pues así es, Naruto. Me he sentido. Y me siento muy orgullosa de todos tus éxitos. Y estoy al corriente de tu vida hasta el último detalle.

—Ya veo —respondió con bastante tensión en la garganta.

—¿Creías que mi único contacto contigo era a través de las cartas que te mandaba de vez en cuando?

—Sí, si he de serle franco. En nombre del cielo, ¿por qué quería usted...?

—Porque mi inversión, como tú lo llamas, es mucho más grande de lo que imaginas; era más emocional que económica. Sí, es cierto, te he pagado los estudios. Sí, te he comprado ropa, libros, todo lo que has necesitado para salir adelante, pero te olvidas de la razón por la que hice todo eso, por la que te secuestré en la pequeña granja de Bedford y escogí a mis sirvientes de confianza, los Uzumaki, para que te hicieran de padres a la vez que me aseguraba de que Nawaki no se enterara. Lo hice porque me importabas y me importas. Eres mi sobrino, lo más parecido a un hijo propio. De no haber sido por el corazón frío y la cabezonería de Nawaki... —Se tambaleó de pronto y se agarró a la estantería para no caerse...

—Tsunade, ¿qué le pasa? —Bryce corrió a su lado, la asió por el codo y la llevó al sofá—. ¿Está enferma?

—Enferma no. Vieja. —Una sonrisa de cansancio se dibujó en sus labios—. Vieja. Estoy muy, muy cansada.

—Tonterías. —Naruto hizo una mueca de preocupación, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, y él a su vez se sentó en el borde del sofá que había al lado—. Nunca he conocido a nadie con más energía que usted.

—No me has visto desde que tenías ocho años, Naruto. Veintitrés años es mucho. He envejecido, y bastante. —Él le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Lo cual nos lleva a la razón por la que te he hecho venir. Necesito tu ayuda, si es que estás dispuesto a ofrecérmela.

—¿Cómo puede dudar de ello? ¿En qué modo puedo ayudarla?

—Eres tan galante como inteligente y sincero. He elegido bien —le dijo con otra sonrisa.

—¿Elegido... para qué?

—Para empezar a revisar mi testamento. Tengo que hacer algunos cambios, cosas que quiero dejar bien atadas, personas a las que deseo beneficiar. Es esencial que todos mis papeles y asuntos estén en orden. Te pido que seas tú quien se encargue de ello.

—Por supuesto. Pero ¿qué me dice de su abogado habitual?

—Es perfectamente apto. Sin embargo, en este caso necesito a alguien superior, alguien en quien pueda confiar plenamente para realizar dichos cambios. Te necesito a ti.

—Me siento halagado. —Naruto cruzó sus largas piernas—. Muy bien, Tsunade, estaré encantado de prestarle mis servicios.

—Bien. Entonces te quedarás unos días.

—¿Unos días? —Frunció el ceño, perplejo.

—Sin duda. Se necesitarán algunos días para revisar todos los detalles. Le he pedido a Jiraiya que reúna todas las cuentas de la casa y que las revisemos juntos.

Naruto estudió detenidamente el entusiasmo de Tsunade. Si no hubiera sido porque la conocía, hubiera jurado que le estaban manipulando. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía esperar conseguir, a menos que fuera compañía? ¿Podía sentirse realmente sola, asustada por sentirse más débil? Si era eso, él no iba a negárselo. —Muy bien —le dijo—. Me quedaré unos días. Revisaremos su testamento y arreglaremos todos sus asuntos.

—Excelente. —Sonrió y sus mejillas volvieron a recobrar algo de color mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios—. Eso soluciona mi dilema más inmediato. Cuando hayamos arreglado esos asuntos, podremos hablar del resto de tus obligaciones, las relacionadas con tu herencia, con hacerte cargo de mi casa y de mis seres queridos. —Le hizo un gesto señalándole el plato de pasteles de canela.

—Por favor, sírvete otro.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Naruto, tensando todos los músculos.

—Sólo te he invitado a que...

—No me refiero a los pasteles, sino a lo que ha dicho antes.

—Antes... —Tsunade arrugó los labios reflexionando sobre la pregunta de Naruto

—Creo que he dicho que podíamos discutir el resto de tus deberes más adelante. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Tsunade. —Naruto se agarró las rodillas—. Dejémonos de juegos. ¿Acaba de insinuarme que me iba a nombrar heredero de su fortuna?

—No te lo he insinuado. Lo he afirmado. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Como te he dicho eres mi sobrino, tanto si los demás lo saben como si no. También eres un hombre brillante, con talento y compasivo. Saber que vas a heredar mi fortuna y que te vas a encargar de mis seres queridos me dará mucha paz cuando se acerque mi final.

—O sea, que de eso se trata esta visita.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Naruto intentó controlar su exasperación; su mente legal se enfocó en una dirección pragmática. —El hijo de Nawaki, Menma, también es su sobrino. Y podría heredar su fortuna sin el menor escándalo. ¿Me imagino que ya habrá pensado en ello?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y tienes mucha razón, puesto que Menma, mi sobrino legítimo, para los ojos del mundo, es la elección evidente. Hasta la muerte de Nawaki, él era mi única opción. Pero ahora puedo decir aliviada que ya no es así.

—¿Aliviada? ¿Por qué? ¿No es digno de confianza el hijo de Nawaki?

—Oh, no, nada de eso. Menma es una persona honesta, decidida e inteligente, un gran hombre. Por desgracia, también tiene demasiadas obligaciones administrando el imperio de Nawaki, que sin duda era mucho mayor de lo que nadie podía imaginar. Lo último que necesita es tener que preocuparse de más propiedades y también de sus residentes.

—Eso no explica su alivio de que él ya no sea la única opción posible como beneficiario. Si es un hombre tan estupendo, creo que estaría encantado de hacerse cargo de todo y muy decepcionado si sus otros compromisos le impidieran aceptar.

—Ésa es la razón por la que tú eres el abogado y yo la anciana sabia —respondió Tsunade, tomándose el café—. Tú piensas con la mente y yo lo hago con el corazón. Y mi corazón me dice, lo que siempre me ha dicho, que tú eres la mejor y única opción. ¿La única opción? Eso le trajo otro pensamiento.

—Su corazón parece haberse olvidado de su sobrina —añadió Naruto en un tono áspero—. Aunque por la razón que sea haya considerado que Menma no es adecuado para ser su heredero, todavía está ella. Ahora era Tsunade la que parecía sorprendida.

—¿Mi sobrina?

—Sí. La he conocido hace un rato cuando mi coche casi se sale del camino. Hinata, creo que me dijo que se llamaba. Oí que se refería a usted como tía Tsunade. Tsunade se rió entre dientes.

—Debería haber supuesto que Hinata no podría esperar a conocerte con los demás. Es muy curiosa, no puede evitarlo.

—De hecho, no era su intención salir a mi encuentro. Estaba persiguiendo a un conejo y se cruzó en mi camino. En realidad me pidió que no le dijera que nos habíamos conocido para que no se sintiera decepcionada.

—Ella nunca podría decepcionarme —rectificó Tsunade con amabilidad—. Hinata es la persona a la que más quiero en mi vida después de a ti.

—¿Tiene algún parentesco con usted por parte de su esposo?

—No. No tiene ningún parentesco conmigo; al menos no nos une ningún lazo de sangre. Pero como bien has dicho, llevar la misma sangre no siempre es lo más importante. Amo a Hinata con todo mi ser como si fuera mi propia hija. La he educado durante trece años, desde que se quedó huérfana a los cinco.

—Ya entiendo. —De hecho, Naruto no entendía apenas nada. Allí se estaba tramando algo, algo bastante extraño. El problema es que no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Lo único que sabía es que la cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que le acababan de decir y por lo que todavía no le habían dicho. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar y para considerar las implicaciones y motivaciones de Tsunade.

—Estás preocupado —afirmó ella, estudiando la expresión reflexiva de Naruto.

—No, estoy desconcertado. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de digerir todo lo que acabamos de hablar.

—Supongo que lo necesitas. — Tsunade dejó su taza de café, secándose delicadamente las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta—. De modo que me he tomado la libertad de que te prepararan tu habitación. Jiraiya te conducirá a ella en cuanto hayas conocido a mis sirvientes —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Éste es el único favor que te pido antes de que te retires a reflexionar sobre nuestra charla. El servicio está ansioso por conocerte; llevan muchos años escuchando tus alabanzas. Espero que les encuentres tan excepcionales como yo. En cuanto a tu habitación, confío en que te guste. Hemos llenado el armario y la cómoda con todas las prendas de vestir que necesitas, de tu talla y de tu estilo, por supuesto. En cuanto al salón adyacente, hemos llevado los libros de leyes más frecuentes; igualmente cuenta con una mesa de despacho provista de plumas y papel para que puedas escribir tus ideas. Además, en la cocina tenemos todos tus alimentos favoritos, y Kurenai, la cocinera, te puede preparar cualquier cosa que te apetezca cuando gustes. Los vinos...

—Basta ya. —Naruto se levantó del sofá observando a Tsunade con tanto asombro como incredulidad. —¿Se ha tomado todas estas molestias para unos pocos días de estancia y su supuesto resultado?

—No, me he tomado todas estas molestias porque me complace complacerte. En cuanto al resto... —Tsunade extendió sus manos en un gesto optimista—. Sólo puedo rezar para que, una vez que hayas conocido a mi pequeña familia y reflexionado sobre mi petición, no te niegues a hacer lo que te he pedido.

—¿Familia? ¿Qué familia? —Naruto empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

—Los sirvientes, por supuesto. —Dicho esto, tocó la campanita que tenía al lado—. Estás de acuerdo en conocerles, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella en su nombre, mientras miraba la puerta con expectación; su cara se iba iluminando al oír los pasos—. ¡Ah, Jiraiya! —Sonrió cuando el mayordomo entró en la biblioteca.

—¿Sí, señora?

—¿Los has reunido a todos?

—Así es.

—Excelente. Entonces hazles pasar.

—Desde luego, señora.

Jiraiya se retiró y Tsunade juntó las manos; estaba entusiasmada como una niña de colegio. —Por fin. Todas las personas a las que quiero tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse. Naruto se quedó en silencio, asombrado por las palabras que había elegido Tsunade y su entusiasmo. Era evidente que para ella sus sirvientes eran más que meros empleados. Eso no debería sorprenderle, al fin y al cabo, siempre había tratado a los Uzumaki como si fueran sus amigos en lugar de su ama de llaves y un ayudante de cámara. Sin embargo, siempre había pensado que era una deferencia especial reservada a sus padres. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Tsunade sintiera el mismo compromiso y afecto por todos sus sirvientes. Quizá porque nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera existir tanto amor en una persona.

Naruto miró hacia la puerta al oír una algarabía de pasos que venían de la sala, acompañados de un barullo de voces excitadas y algún que otro «sh» cuando el alboroto se hizo demasiado intenso. Al cabo de un instante Jiraiya volvió a entrar en la habitación: una docena de pares de ojos curiosos le miraban.

—Estamos preparados, milady.

—Entonces, a qué estáis esperando. —Tsunade hizo una regia reverencia—. Que entre todo el mundo…

**N/A:** Etto… Hola! Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo en fanfiction, debo aclarar que esta es una adaptación del libro "La Caja de Música" de Andrea Kane. Cuando leí este libo quede fascinada y me dije porque no hacer una adaptación? Y que mejor pareja principal que Naruhina, que es mi pareja favorita. *w* Espero que les guste las modificaciones y adaptaciones tanto de la historia como de los personajes. ^.^

Debo agradecer a **Fher34 **ya que fue la primera en comentar realmente me alegro ver tu comentario y le agradezco a los demás que lo leyeron. :3

Espero que dejen sus críticas, comentarios, etc… Sus review de verdad me alegraran y me harán saber que puedo seguir publicando. ^u^


End file.
